


Come On Now Let's Fix This Mess

by HugBubble



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Wintershock - Fandom
Genre: Because why the heck not a casual bit of Soulmate AU, Bucky has the ills, Darcy is caring and adorable, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF IDK WHAT HAPPENED, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugBubble/pseuds/HugBubble
Summary: Soul-Mate Words AU where Bucky is stubborn and sick and Darcy insists on caring for him anyways because she is also stubborn. Incredibly Fluffy.Rating for like, the smallest of swears, but I'm cautious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing like 8 other things that all got half finished over the last few months. This just kinda came out all in one go in like two hours and now it's here. *shrugs*. It's not been proof read, so all the mistakes are mine, but I was too impatient to wait before I uploaded. Title taken from the lyrics to Get Better by Frank Turner.

"Steeeeeve, lemme see him!"  
  
"He was very specific, Miss Lewis, no visitors."  
  
"But this is different! I'm his s-"  
  
"Darce," Steve looked down at the little brunette with the wide eyes and bag of groceries in front of him, sympathy radiating out of him, "He said no one."  
  
"Some Captain of Truth and Justice you are!" Darcy harumphed, turning on her heel and heading back to the elevator. Steve watched her go with a frown, before turning back into his and Bucky's apartment and closing the door.  
  
"Sorry," came from the Bucky-shaped pile of blankets on the couch.  
  
"It's not me you need to apologise to," Steve said, shaking his head, "You want anything to eat?"  
  
"Painkillers."  
  
\------  
  
"It was all going so well," Darcy flounced on her lab stool.  
  
"I know," Jane consoled, typing numbers into the screen in front of her.  
  
Darcy stared at the little words scribbled across her wrist. _Is this Dr Foster's Lab?_ The lengths she had gone to for Jane because of those words.  
  
"Our first date was _perfect_ ," Darcy folded her arms and laid her head down on the countertop, "I haven't laughed so much in forever."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I mean, it's not like I'm not gonna see him ever again. I don't get it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And I miss him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You've got experience in the problematic soulmate party," Darcy pouted at Jane, "Helpppppp?"  
  
"My soulmate was unconscious and had just fallen from another realm," Jane raised her eyebrows, "Yours has tonsillitis. He just doesn't want you to see him all sick on your second date! Let him be," she placed a hand on Darcy's shoulder for a second before continuing her typing.  
  
\------  
  
The next day, Darcy got... not the best news _ever_. But it was news she could use.  
  
"Sam! Sammy! My dude!" she ran up to the man shrugging out of his combat gear on the helipad.  
  
"What's up little lady?" Sam smiled at her, "You seem eager and..." he took in her purple star-spangled onesie, "underdressed?"  
  
"I need you to distract Steve. Do something nice. Surprise him, take him out to dinner, just get him outta the tower."  
  
"Rut-roh," Sam frowned, "What's up? He not sleeping again?"  
  
"No no," Darcy shook her head, "Sorry. It's not Steve. Well I mean, it is Steve. But it's Bucky. Bucky who I need alone so I can prove what a great, caring life partner I will make and Steve who is being an over-protective buddy and taking Bucky at his word that he doesn't want me to see him be ill."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiight. That sounds like a situation I don't need to get involved with. I value my life when it comes to respecting Bucky's wishes."  
  
"Pleeeeeease?" Darcy looked up at him and blinked a few times, "When you first met Steve, you did a whole bunch of illegal shit and risked your life within like, a week. I just wanna sit in my jammies and eat baked goods or whatever."  
  
Sam sighed, "Fine. But I ain't getting the blame for this, you hear me? I will rat you out within a second if Steve asks."  
  
Darcy threw her arms around his middle, "Yup, sure, you're the best."  
  
\------  
  
"Buck, uhh, you mind if I skip out for a few hours?" Steve asked from the doorway. Bucky had migrated from the couch to his bedroom, since his eyes and ears currently favoured sitting in the dark and the quiet.  
  
"Mm, I'll be fine. Sam back from Berlin already?"  
  
"Yeah, a couple hours ago. You sure? I don't have to go."  
  
"I'm fine," Bucky said, shaking a bottle, "I got water, I got meds, I know where the toilet is. I'll survive."  
  
"I'm a phone call away if you need me," Steve assured.  
  
"Have a great evening, punk," Bucky smirked and Steve could hear it in his voice, "Just go back to his place instead of here, okay? I'm sick, not deaf."  
  
"Shut up, jerk."  
  
Bucky leant back into his pillows again as he heard the door close, waiting for sleep, if it would ever arrive.  
  
\------  
  
Darcy unloaded everything which had been in her grocery bag yesterday onto the kitchen surface; she may as well make this at home now she knew it wouldn't go to waste, rather than pack it all up again. Bananas, honey, vanilla ice cream, milk and cinnamon. And she chucked a healthy-sized portion of all of them into her blender.  
  
Jar of milkshake in one hand, cuddly gray cat plushie in the other, she descended the lift to Steve and Bucky's residential floor.  
  
Darcy pressed her fingerprint to the scanner outside their door.  
  
"You do not have the authority to access this apartment," came Friday's voice from the device.  
  
"Aw come onnnn, Bucky's too sick to let me in. Besides," Darcy squared herself to the little speaker, "This is a surprise."  
  
"Mr. Barnes has requested to be left alone."  
  
"Pepper asks to be left alone all the time and I _know_ you still let Tony in to see her!"  
  
"Mr. Stark is Ms. Potts' soulmate. They have each other's best interests at heart."  
  
"And I'm Bucky's! You just don't want to admit Tony can over-ride your system because he created you."  
  
"Access Granted."  
  
"Aha!" Darcy grinned and jumped up a little before steadying herself so as not to spill the milkshake, "I won!"  
  
\------  
  
Bucky was more than awake enough to hear the door sliding back open. Steve had only left 20 minutes ago. There was no way. But nobody else but him and Sam had access. Soft footsteps were padding across the floor, the person wasn't wearing shoes, and Bucky was half way reaching behind his nightstand for his knife when the bedroom door opened.  
  
"It's just me."  
  
Bucky exhaled swiftly. "Jesus doll. I told you not to come. I'm really sick." His voice sounded much fainter than usual.  
  
"I know," Darcy smiled and she knew he'd be able to see even though the dark, "I didn't think super soldiers could get regular sick though."  
  
"Banner reckoned my genetic makeup was altered to Steve's from all the times I went in and out of cryo. Weakened my immune system."  
  
Darcy rolled her eyes, "I was joking. I know that, too. I do work where the science happens. Stay there a sec," and she tossed her plushie at Bucky before heading out again.  
  
"Oh yeah, because I was totally going places," Bucky muttered as he picked up the toy and nestled it against his side.  
  
In the kitchen, Darcy poured some of the shake into a tall glass before setting the rest in the fridge. Sitting herself on the side of the bed when she returned, she handed the glass to Bucky.  
  
"Drink."  
  
"What is it?" Bucky frowned. He hadn't really kept much down, but the throwing up motions weren't doing his throat any favours.  
  
"Milkshake. I basically live on it when I get tonsillitis, ever since I was 14. The banana is great for energy, the honey helps coat your throat so it doesn't hurt so much, plus the cold numbs a little. The cinnamon's just for flavour," Darcy beamed, "Trust me."  
  
Bucky drank a mouthful. For the first time in several days his throat didn't actually feel like it was on fire. He drank several more. It was sweet, yet somehow the sheer relief of how soothing it was made it not sickly.  
  
He looked over at Darcy. "Yeah, okay, well done."  
  
"Told ya. I coulda done this yesterday, but nooooooo. Captain Stubbornpants wouldn't let me."  
  
"Don't blame Steve, he was under orders."  
  
"They were dumb orders. Like I'm gonna care if you're sick. I mean," Darcy shook her head, "I _do_ care that you're sick, that's the point."  
  
"Thanks," was all Bucky said, setting the glass on his nightstand.  
  
"You want me to stay?"  
  
"Do you mind? I'm not much fun. I'll probably fall asleep, now I can focus for longer than 20 seconds on things that aren't throat pain."  
  
Darcy laughed, "Oddly enough, I know that feel. It's cool, I came prepared."  
  
Bucky properly looked her up and down for the first time, "Are you wearing pyjamas?"  
  
"Pfft, no. I'm wearing a onesie, way more comfortable," she tugged at the duvet, "Move your arm, I want some of the blanket action."  
  
Bucky shifted, and Darcy began to lay down.  
  
"Come here," Darcy said, holding her arms out to him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," she said, "You look like you could use a good snuggly hug."  
  
"If it means I get one, I'm not even gonna protest that statement," Bucky muttered, and allowed Darcy to pull his head against her chest, one hand in his hair and the other along his back. She leant down a little to kiss the top of his head. The last thing Bucky remembered as he drifted to sleep was the feeling of her fingertips tracing the words along his side. _Holy fuck. Yeah. It is.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing/like me, feel free to hit me up on [my tumblr](http://hug-bubble.tumblr.com/) ^_^  
> Fics that have been edited, all thanks to [gingergenower](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower), she is my one true bae, and any mistakes left in are all on me either because she didn't see the final edit or because I was too eager to upload to wait for her approval.


End file.
